Navidad
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Felicidad, gozo, amor y diversión para unos. Tristeza, dolor e infelicidad para otros. Tan plagada de sentimientos contradictorios. Negativos y positivos. Así como las de ellas. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Myrtle la llorona

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Personaje utilizado: **Myrtle la llorona

**Palabra dada y utilizada en este capítulo**: Crackers navideños

**Raiting**: K+ _por ciertas palabras_.

**Número de palabras**: 533, según Word.

**N/a**: No soy muy dada a trabajar con Myrtle, asi que cualquier tipo de OoC _¿Me lo perdonan?_ Espero que sí. Sin más nada que decir, espero que les guste. Bye.

* * *

**Myrtle la llorona**

* * *

Fingió un suspiro.

Los del ministerio eran unos metiches. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Encerrarla en el lugar donde había muerto? ¿Sólo para proteger al estúpido de Olive Homby? Era un cobarde. Irónico que esto lo hubiera descubierto luego de su muerte. Había sido gracioso verlo huir de ella, incluso en su propia casa.

Sonrió. Al fin se había cobrado todas las bromas pesadas que él siempre le jugaba. Y aunque a su parecer todavía él no terminaba de pagarle semejante deuda, tendría que conformarse con los recuerdos del chico corriendo asustado y pidiéndole disculpas de mil maneras.

Flotó sobre los cubículos, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos que no quería que llegaran a su mente.

No lo quería, porque sabía que _muy _seguramente la entristecerían. No quería recordar que era veinticuatro de diciembre. No quería recordar los rostros tristes de sus padres al verla muerta, fría y pálida. No quería recordar el susto que estos se llevaron cuando ella se les apareció en su habitación.

No.

No _quería_ recordar.

No quería recordar los **_crackers navideños_**que reposaban año tras año en el árbol de navidad. No quería recordar que esos crackers eran sólo para ella. Porque sus padres sabían que los adoraba. Ellos sabían cuanto la deleitaba abrirlos y ver las sorpresas que estos escondían en su interior.

No quería recordar que era medianoche. No quería recordar que ya, _por fin_, era navidad. No quería recordar durante cuantos meses, _antes de morirse_, estuvo esperando ese día.

No quería, _siquiera_, imaginar.

No quería imaginarse que Olive Homby_ si_ estaba disfrutando _con su familia_. No quería imaginar a sus padres felices. No. Si ella no estaba allí, _con ellos_. No quería imaginarse sus _queridos_ **_crackers navideños_** en su _amado_ árbol. No quería imaginarse a otra persona abriéndolos por ella.

No quería observar los copos de nieve que caían sobre Hogwarts. No quería ser consciente de que estaba _literalmente_ muerta. No quería darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

No lo quería, porque si lo hacía, _darse cuenta digo_, se deprimiría.

Porque _todo_ era cierto.

Porque, _¡demonios!_, estaba muerta. Porque ese año, _1943 debía recordarlo_, y todos los que le seguían ella no estaría en su hogar abriendo sus _adorados_ crackers. Porque, _joder_, sus padres no volverían a abrazarla. Porque ella no volvería a sentirse protegida y amada.

Porque ya no tendría una _feliz navidad_. Porque estaba condenada a flotar el resto de sus días dentro de Hogwarts y especialmente dentro de aquel baño. Porque con sus escasos dieciséis años estaba destinada a la miseria, sólo por haber muerto.

Porque, _a partir de ese día_, odiaba la navidad y todo tipo de celebración que le recordara lo muerta que estaba. Porque por mucho que lo intentara no podía llorar, sólo lamentarse.

Porque había perdido todo signo que le indicara que estaba viva. Porque sólo era un espíritu que había rechazado la oportunidad de cruzar la brecha que la llevaría a la felicidad, sólo para quedarse atormentando al idiota de Homby.

Porque a pesar de ser apodada _Myrtle la llorona_, nunca había vuelto a llorar luego de morir, sólo se lamentaba.

Porque estaba destinada a la inmortalidad espiritual, pero jamás a vivir.

— Infeliz navidad, Myrtle.— se dijo a sí misma la fantasma.

* * *

¿El próximo capítulo? Ni idea. Mentira, muy pronto señores, pero advierto no tiene nada que ver con Myrtle. Pues aqui yo cumpliendo con otro reto, la idea era hacer dos capítulos, uno representando lo positivo y el otro lo negativo. Para lo negativo (o drámatico) pensé en Myrtle, para lo positivo... ya verán. Muajajaja (?


	2. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Personaje utilizado: **Hermione Granger _(como principal)_ Hugo, Ronald y Rose _(como secundarios, pero importantes al fin y al cabo)_

**Palabra dada y utilizada en este capítulo**: Luces de colores

**Raiting**: K+

**Número de palabras**: 714, _según Word_.

**N/a**: No soy fan del romione (sólo del que escribió Rowling), pero la verdad el pelirrojo fue en la persona final que pensé para este cap del fic y pues para emparejarlo con Hermione, quizás porque quería hacerlo algo cannon. En fin, cualquier cosa, errorcillo, OoC, lo que vean, avinseme. Sólo eso, gracias por leer.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

* * *

Sonrió.

Justo en el momento en que se percató de las **_luces de colores_** y la nieve que cubría levemente la entrada de su casa.

Podría haber sido un duro día de trabajo en el ministerio, pero a pesar de eso, recordar que era veinticuatro de diciembre la hacía sonreír, al día siguiente despertaría tarde y escucharía los gritos de felicidad que Hugo y Rose seguramente pegarían al ver sus regalos en el árbol.

Él nunca le fallaba. Ella podría llegar siempre tarde en la víspera de navidad, pero su casa siempre la recibiría con ese hermoso y navideño panorama, con las**_ luces de colores_**, guirnaldas y sobre todo nieve.

Porque la conocía perfectamente. Y sabía cuanto le encantaba la nieve, sobretodo porque la hacía sentirse un pequeñaja. Porque observar la acumulación y el descenso de esos cristales de hielo la hacían dejar a un lado todos sus instrumentos de trabajo y tirarse hacia los montículos blanquecinos. Porque en ese momento ella hacía ángeles de nieve, como cuando era pequeña.

Y cuando su familia la escuchaba salían de inmediato a su encuentro _para también hacer ángeles de nieve_. Rose, Hugo y Ronald. Las tres personas más importantes en su vida. El amor de su vida y sus hijos. La razón de que cada navidad ella tuviese una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Entonces cuándo culminaban los ángeles de nieve en vez de ir a calentarse en su cómodo hogar, ellos preferían ponerse a lanzarse bolas de nieve. _En parejas_. Ronald y Rose. Ella y Hugo. Y como siempre su pequeño hijo y ella terminaban perdiendo, gracias a que Ronald y Rose eran más agiles y rápidos que ellos.

Hugo solía poner un puchero, enojado por perder. Ella, _algunas veces_, solía hacer lo mismo. Ronald y Rose se carcajeaban y ellos los observaban ceñudos. Y cuando solían quedarse con esa expresión durante mucho tiempo los vencedores de la pelea de bolas de nieve hacían aparecer dos tazas humeantes de chocolate para dárselas a Hugo y a ella.

Cuando el delicioso, exquisito y maravilloso manjar de los dioses tocaba sus paladares, no podían evitar sonreír.

Hugo y ella se olvidaban de que eran los perdedores de una batalla de bolas de nieve, mejor dicho, no les importaba haber perdido dicha batalla. Cuando sentían el sabor del chocolate todos se les olvidaba y no podían evitar sonreír.

De repente ella se acercó hacia su esposo y lo besó. Con dulzura, con amor, con cariño, con pasión y con ternura, totalmente embargada por los sentimientos que él le producía y sintiéndose más enamorada que nunca del que antes era su mejor amigo, pero ahora era su esposo.

— Qué asco, mamá.— escuchó decir a su pequeño hijo.

Se separó de Ronald sonriendo y sonrojada.

Vio que Rose bufaba y miraba a su hermano con ganas de asesinarlo e incinerarlo.

— Cállate, enano. —le soltó al pequeño pelirrojo.— No le hagas caso, mamá. Papá y tú se ven tiernos cuando se besan.—acotó la chica con voz soñadora.

Hugo volvió a enojarse y bufó, molesto.

Ella sonrió y no pudo evitar enternecerse con la imagen que su hijo le brindaba, si el pequeño supiera cuanto se parecía a su padre cuando se enojaba. Entonces lo abrazó y a Rose, aunque esta última trató de evitar ser abrazada al mismo tiempo que su pequeño hermano. O como ella le decía _el enano_.

— Los amo, pequeños dolores de cabeza.—les dijo sonriente.

— ¡Mamá!— se quejaron ambos pelirrojos ante el calificativo.

Ronald soltó una carcajada. Y se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba junto con sus hijos, para abrir sus brazos y estrecharlos a todos.

— Feliz navidad a todos.—comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ella escuchó la feliz respuesta que Hugo y Rose le brindaron, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que ella había llegado a sólo media hora de que fuera navidad, era increíble que no se hubiera percatado la rapidez con que la medianoche había llegado.

Abrazó aun más a su familia, feliz por tenerla, feliz por que fuera navidad, y feliz por compartir momentos con ellos que la hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor. Y sobre todo feliz de poder convivir cada navidad con el mejor regalo que la vida había podido darle.

_Su familia_.

— Feliz navidad, familia.—acotó sonriendo.

* * *

Y terminé este reto. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y no estaría mal que si leen dejen un comentario (?. Como sea. Saludos mágicos y feliz navidad.


End file.
